Vahanas of the Forest
by Sanchari Das
Summary: All the animals of the Anandvan and the madhuvaan are busy planning and preparing for the upcoming Durga Puja in their forest.


_**Vahanas of the Forests**_

It was a busy day in Anandvan as all the animals were furiously preparing for the upcoming Durga Puja that year. This was the very first time that they were going to celebrate Durga Puja in their forest and they don't want even a small defect to creep up in the middle of it. The animals of Madhuvan had also joined them in the process while the kings of the two forests, King Sherana and King Leo, were busy discussing something very serious in their meeting hall—The Cavafice.

Back in the forest Buddhu, the Ass, and Dinki, the Donkey, were busy with the bamboos that Elly and Elphie, the two elephants of the two jungles, had uprooted two months ago and had left in the sun to dry. Hari, the horse and Camy, the camel, were also helping them to carry the bamboos to the lake from where Hippy, the hippopotamus, carried them safely on his back and kept them at one corner of the lake to wet them. They would then be used to build and support their puja pandel.

In another part of the forest, Elly and Elphie were busy, along with their monkey friend, Minki, collecting leaves and flowers of different trees for decorating their pandel while at yet another part Giffie, the Giraffe, was busy choosing the perfect spot to build the pandel.

"It must be held somewhere in Anandvan as we are the main organizers here," said Fanny, the fox, with a thund.

"Why so? We, the animals of Madhuvan, are also helping the animals of Anandvan in all the arrangements. We even have provided the best quality bamboos from our forest. We have equal rights in that too," said Zipu, the Zebra.

"But, it was Elphie who had uprooted them and Hari who had brought them here, both of whom belongs to the Anandvan," Jacky, the Jackal said.

"But Mr. Jacky, let me remind you that it was our Elly who had helped Elphie to choose the best bamboo among several others and had also helped her uproot them," argued Stuny, the Stork.

"Oh! Stop it you all," shouted Giffie. "Come, let's go to our King Sherana's cave. King Leo must also be there. They would surely sort it out," he suggested. Fanny, Zipu, Jacky and Stuny agreed to do the same.

But before they could depart, Dora, the Deer, came running at her full speed, with Raby, the Rabbit, on her back and announced, "The kings of the two jungles have asked all the animals of both the forests to meet them outside their Cavafice immediately. So, Run!"

"Cavafice! What for?" asked Giffie.

"We are yet to know that, as well. We would be right back to join you in a while..," cried Dora as she ran fast to inform all other animals about it.

Elly, Elphie and Minki heard the news and quickly proceeded towards the Cavafice, leaving the leaves and the flowers safely behind. Hippy was taking a nap, but woke up as soon as Dora notified him about the meeting. He took Swaru, the Swan, on his back and went off immediately. Buddhu, Dinki, Hari and Camy too hurried towards the Kings' Cavafice on hearing the announcement. Soon, everyone had gathered round the Cavafice and there was quite a mess about it. Everyone was curious to know the cause of this sudden meeting. Soon, Dora too reached the spot, carrying Mousie, the Mouse, and Raby on her back.

Finally, King Sherana and King Leo came out to meet them.

"All the friends of Our Madhuvan and Anandvan, how are the preparation going on?" began King Leo, in a hearty tone.

"Fine, sir," everyone shouted in unison.

"But we have gathered here, not to discuss about the preparation, but to focus our attention on a serious problem that both the forest are facing regarding the great occasion," King Sherana said with a grave face.

Everyone looked at each other confused, not knowing what to do next.

"But we have a possible solution for it as well but of course if you all agree with it," King Leo smiled.

"Tell us the problem, your Honor, and we promise to help in every possible way," said Jacky.

"Both the forest committees are still short of money for all the arrangements that is still needed to be done for the puja. Even after raising fund from each of the members of the forests, we are still in need for more," clarified King Sherana.

"But, we have decided upon a fact that if we can't compromise on the cost of the pandals, decorations, food or clothing, we can surely reduce the cost of the idols to some degrees," added King Leo.

"But how, Your Majesty?" asked Dora, on behalf of all the puzzled animals.

King Sherana smiled at this and said, "We have decided that although Goddess Durga along with all her four children would come in idols, the role of their Vahanas would be played by the animals of our forests."

"Do you agree with us, friends?" asked King Leo.

"Yes, Your Highness," everyone shouted in excitement.

"Alright then, we would need a lion, a swan, a peacock, a mouse and an owl," said King Sherana, becoming thoughtful.

"Mousie can play the role of Ganesha's mouse, Your Honor," suggested Raby and Mousie nodded her head.

"And my friend Swaru is ready to play the Swan for Saraswati, Your Highness," retorted Hippy.

"And, we two lions can alter our roles into playing Goddess Durga's vahana," laughed King Leo.

"And I would invite my friends Peacky to play the peacock for Kartik," assured Stuny.

"And I would ask Owly to play the Owl for Laxmi," confirmed Minki.

"All's set then. Stuny run and ask your friend to start preparing and Minki quickly inform Owly of her role," said King Leo.

"Okay, Sir," Stuny said and quickly ran to Peacky.

But Minki said, "Your Honor, my friend Owly must be fast asleep at this time of the day tired from all the night's exhaustion."

"Oh! Never mind, Minki. You can talk to her when she wakes up in the evening," assured King Sherana.

"But… but… Your Majesty," began Giffie, "We are yet to decide the right spot for the Puja."

"Ha, Ha! Well we have already decided upon that, Giffie," laughed the kings.

"Really? Where would it be held then? In Anandvan or in Madhuvan?" asked Fanny, coming forward.

"Neither in Anandvan nor in Madhuvan, but in the midway between the two forests," declared King Sherana and King Leo nodded.

All the animals cheered the kings and shouted— "Hip-Hip-Hurray!"


End file.
